


Violent Quarrel

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 751
Series: Until Dawn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Violent Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 751

At the beginning of the year 751 of the Modern Era, Noctis and Aurora both entered high school and made the acquaintance of Prompto Argentum with whom they sympathized. The boy came from the same school as them but had never dared to approach them before.

Noctis had chosen to settle in an apartment in the city, far from the Citadel and had proposed to his sister to come live with him. The girl hesitated but eventually accepted, both for convenience with the proximity of their high school, but also to watch over her brother. If the first months passed without a hitch, it was less the case with the approach of the exams of the first trimester. Noctis tended to go out on the town with Prompto and spent his free time in the arcades instead of revising, which particularly annoyed his sister.

One afternoon, as she quietly re-read her lessons on the sofa, Ignis entered the apartment. The young man had a double key and came from time to time to see if all was well. He had recently been attending strategic meetings in order to complete his training, and he had taken the habit of writing clear and concise accounts so that Noctis could read them and keep himself informed of the geopolitical situation of Lucis. Of course, he did not do it. Failing that, Aurora had read at the summaries in his place. As the younger child of King Regis, she knew she was not destined to reign but she had to be there to advise her brother and deal with any eventuality if something happened to him. The young Princess smiles at her childhood friend on seeing him.

— Hi Iggy. How are you?

— I’m fine. And you? I see that Noct is still out?

— Fine too, thank you. And yes … What do you want … Anyway … Are you bringing us a new report?

— Absolutely. Do you know if your brother had time to read the previous one?

— The time of what? To read? We’re talking about Noct there, Iggy. You know he doesn’t care.

Ignis sighed, putting his glasses back on his nose.

— I hope he will eventually pay a little attention anyway. What did you think about your side?

They settled around a coffee and began to dissect the various points mentioned, as they did very often. They both enjoyed these moments of exchange and discussion because even though it was a professional aspect of their relationship, it had tended to bring them closer together.

At the evening, during the meal, Aurora broached the subject of Lucis’ affairs with his brother.

— Don’t start again with that, Aurora. Please…

— Do you think maybe I’ll read them for you and give you an oral summary? I’m your sister, not your servant!

— I don’t want to get worked up with these stories. Not until I have the extreme obligation.

The girl almost choked on a sip of water. She rested her glass violently before straightening herself up, flipping her chair, and placing her hands on the table brutally under the effect of anger.

— The extreme obligation ?! It’s not at Dad’s death that you’ll start to do that! Open your eyes, damn it, and stop running away from your responsibilities!

— Get off my back with that!

— You wanted independence by settling here. Personally, I especially have the impression that you want to avoid facing up to the truth, as you have always done.

— Leave me alone! Okay ?!

— Oh, I’ll leave you alone, Noct! But don’t complain later that you don’t know anything about the affairs of the Kingdom! Your advisors will not make the decisions for you!

Aurora went to lock herself in her room, slamming the door to the point of vibrating the walls of the apartment, furious. His behavior had put her out of her mind so much that she wondered who of them two was the eldest and was to set an example to the other. She was aware of the burden on Noctis’s shoulders. Becoming the next King, moreover the Chosen King, was neither simple nor pleasant. But it was not by thus remaining to feel sorry for himself that he was going to grow up.

The next day, when Noctis got up, he noticed the absence of his sister, with whom he had breakfast every morning. He went to her room ajar and found that the room was empty. Aurora had packed her bags, taking all her belongings, and had left the apartment. When he saw her at school, she did not give him a hello or even a look. Prompto, surprised by this sudden change of behavior, questioned the young Prince.

— I missed something?

— We had a quarrel last night …

— Quarrel? Both you?! Are you serious?

— Because I seem to be joking maybe?

— Sorry … I just hope it’ll get better between you …

The day passed in the same tense and icy climate. At the end of classes, Aurora left the school as soon as the bell rang and headed for the nearest subway stop, bag on her shoulder. Once her belongings were dropped in her room at the Citadel, she changed and gone to the Crownsguard training room. She knew there was no one at that time and she badly needed to change her mind. Earphones on her ears and music in the background, she grabbed one of the wooden swords on a rack and began to rip through the air several strokes, chaining twirls and other attacks she had seen since years. Tears ran down the cheeks of the young Princess. Spite. Exasperation. Rage. Sadness. So many emotions that crossed her and that she had to exteriorize to find her serenity. But as she flip-flopped to continue her chaining, her blade was stopped abruptly by someone else’s. Worn by the music, she had not realized the late hour and her discreet presence in these places had been compromised. Aurora stepped out of her trance, gazing at the person standing in front of her, pulling her headphones away. Ignis.

— Iggy? But what are you doing here?

— I ask you the same thing.

— I … I needed to let off steam …

— With a sword? You know very well that your father doesn’t want to see you with a weapon in your hand.

— Would you have preferred that I go to the Kingsglaive’s tower to train to jump in the void?

The tone of the girl was slightly scathing. She had nothing against him but she was so hypersensitive that she had trouble controlling herself. Ignis swallowed, turn pale when he heard her words as he thought of the height of the tower, then frowned and got a grip on himself.

— Don’t tell me you know how to use royal magic?

— For over a year already, yes.

— And to think that Noct is just beginning to discover that …

Aurora clenched her jaw at the name of her brother and scowled, which did not escape the young man.

— You, you had a quarrel with your brother. And obviously not a little. Isn’t it?

She turned away from her childhood friend. He sighed, knowing the subject they had broached so that she was angry at him, and put a soft and comforting hand on her shoulder. His gesture had to effect of appeasing the girl.

— He’ll end up accepting it. Don’t worry. In the meantime, we must prepare on our side and endorse our own responsibilities.

— As the Shield of the King for Gladio and as an Intendant for you?

— Absolutely. And as a Counselor for you, who will give wisely her sword back to me by the way.

As he tried to catch the wooden weapon, she skilfully dodged his gesture.

— And why don’t you help me train in combat instead?

— To receive the wrath of your father? Certainly not.

— So … I might go ask the Glaives … I know someone who would be happy to help me …

There was a tinge of teasing in Aurora’s voice, as if deliberately trying to play with Ignis’s protective side and trying to give in him. The latter grimaced imagining what private lessons could give with the men of Captain Drautos and he resigned himself, sighing once again, while adjusting his glasses.

— I still prefer to take care of your training instead of knowing you with them … But it’s between us, okay?

— I promise. Thank you, my beloved Iggy.

She approached the young man, coming to him a kiss on the cheek, smiling. He arched an eyebrow, astonished, unaccustomed to this kind of affection from her. Aurora put the sword on the rack and left the gym to change clothes and join her father for dinner. Ignis watched her until she passed the door and began his warm-up. He exhaled, thinking back to the discussion he had just had, and smiled slightly, shaking his head.

— What don’t you make me do anyway Aurora …


End file.
